Elevator music
by Krakenknight
Summary: Kari and Mimi are stuck in an elevator together. Mimi is bored so she decides to spice things up. Warning Smut as heck Follow me on Twitter for updates at Krakenknight1 Written for Kinky no Kyoukai based on a pic by Mattie V


Elevator music

This was turning out to be a heated night.

Kari Kamiya felt the heat of the closed environment, tapping the elevator button impotently.

No response, she knew this was a bad idea. A night out with Mimi had to go wrong somewhere. She squirmed, adjusting her short sky blue dress, the elevator still had lights, but the ventilation system was old and the longer they stayed in here, the stuffier the air seemed to become.

She stroked her hair out of her face and sighed heavily.

"Looks like we're stuck here," she said her voice betraying a hint of disappointment, "so much for step two," she added.

Mimi didn't say anything, preferring instead to glance at the flashing floor display, they were somewhere between the fifth and sixth floors, and the beachfront hotel didn't have the most attentive staff they had already been told not to worry, that they would be out in about an hour or so.

Kari shrugged her shoulders, her perfect flawless skin glistening with a faint layer of perspiration.

Mimi didn't say a word, she was dressed to kill in her powder blue jacket that perfectly offset her criminally short pink miniskirt. She leaned against the wall, placing her finger to her lips as she seemed to assess the situation.

"So we're trapped in here, " she purred like the cat who caught the canary, her delicate pink tongue sliding over her lips.

Kari shuddered, feeling exposed and examined like a piece of meat by a hungry dog. Her large brown eyes blinked expectantly before she felt a rush of exhilaration as Mimi approached.

"Just you and me, in this tiny room," whispered Mimi, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck. The usually familiar motion taking a different context, her eyes were hungry, and Kari could feel her friend's heartbeat.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" she hissed, her face going scarlet as the pink haired Princess lightly pushed her against the wall.

"Well, we got some time I figured I'd get a head start on tonight's festivities." cooed Mimi in a voice like caramel.

Mimi pressed her chest to the younger girl's nymph-like form, her lips moving in to gently lick the salty perspiration off of the other girl's body.

"You taste good Kari," she whispered, sliding her hand down to cup and caress her younger friend's firm and supple rear end.

"Mimi we shouldn't," protested Kari, her hands raised up trying to push the strawberry-haired seductress away from her with feeble resistance.

"You want to, I know you do, you're a terrible liar Kari Kamiya" scolded Mimi, her hands dancing as she turned the brunette around. "You know I won't give up until I get what I want," she purred, the hand now reaching to cup Kari's moistening sex.

Kari groaned, lost in the sensation of Mimi's wandering hand, delicate fingers exploring the outline of her folds through her innocent white panties.

"It feels like you're already for action down here," cooed Mimi, gently caressing under Kari's skirt and persistent hand tempting and teasing the other girl.

"Already excited for tonight?" she asked nibbling along her earlobe, "I bet you just want me to strip you right here and now."

Kari groaned the lightness of Mimi's touch was like a butterfly kissing her sex, the light touch giving way to something more aggressive as time moved on.

"Mimi I'm not …" she started before she let out a gasp of surprise, Mimi had two hands after all, while the side that gently caressed her sex continued to drive her wild, the second hand had found her chest.

Kari let out a moan, letting Mimi slip under her top half, her naughty hands exploring the brunette's modest bust.

"You're not what? Enjoying this? Getting turned on by my naughty fingers rubbing up and down that little cunny of yours?" teased Mimi licking Kari's ear and kissing her neck gently, her teeth lightly grazed along the other girl's neck. "What's the matter? Scared that maybe I'll tell someone, let your precious big brother know what his angel wants to get up to on a girls night? Or maybe one of the boys you tease so often." she accused, fingers lightly dancing inward.

Kari shook her head, moaning with illicit pleasure, the sensation of Mimi's delicate digits was definitely having an effect of the Chosen of Light.

She craned her neck, starting to give up token resistance to her strawberry haired lover, lustfully groaning with each progressive movement.

Kari could feel her resistance pushing away, delicate dances with fast fingers becoming rough fondling as Mimi took to the task with gusto, her index finger digging deeper before her hand deftly swatted Kari's panties away to join her skirt.

Now almost completely bottomless in public, Kari shut her eyes groaning wantonly as Mimi's skilful technique took hold of her.

"Now then, I think maybe I should get down to business," cooed Mimi, happily continuing her movements. Her middle finger lightly probed Kari's vulnerable treasure, keeping the younger girl on edge. A veritable stream of juices coated Mimi's miraculous mandibles giving them a sticky glistening sheen.

"Mmmm I'm gonna enjoy this," she cooed taking her dripping digits to Kari's listing lips.

"Taste that? That's the taste of a naughty, naughty little Slut," continued Mimi, her wrist returning to hiking up that skirt once Kari had licked her fingers clean. "A little girl who knew exactly what I was going to do to her tonight," she added in a voice like melting butter.

Mimi could not stop herself, she squeezed those beautiful breasts like a happy motorist honking a horn, with a little more nibbling Mimi finally relented. "So tell me little Kari, do you want me on my knees? Worshipping that cute little cunny?" she purred lustfully.

Kari groaned, her head bobbing up and down with each movement, crumbling before the diminutive diva's resolve.

"Mimi," she groaned, her fingers pulling perversely at Mimi's strawberry tinted hair, "keep going, please don't stop," she whined, her fingers caressing along Mimi's bangs.

Both girls were glowing with sweat now, the aroma of exertion carried between them as Mimi began her frenetic feathering against Kari's delicate lower lips.

This wasn't Mimi's first rodeo, she played with a woman before but never one as sensitive as the cuter Kamiya. The juices tasted sweet and flowed down Mimi's chin like a torrent even before the explosion of ecstasy Mimi saw on the horizon. She continued to lap firstly against Kari's salivating sex, between languid licks Mimi found the time to probe deep of her friend's nectar.

Mimi's hands were also busy, taking advantage of Kari's newly surrendered state she proceeded to give those glorious glutes a sincere and impassioned squeeze. She kind of wished she had a bum to rival Kari's. While Mimi was a perfect balance and her more Western diet meant she had more in terms of curves than her Japanese friends, maybe with a little more of a high protein diet, she could get Kari boosted up to match her.

She grinned mischievously, eagerly lapping at her lover's cleft enjoying how she mercilessly teased the younger girl.

She'd been surprised and thrilled that little Kari had been so open to being seduced. Then again when your gorgeous seniors decide to let you into their little club, you were very susceptible to suggestion.

Kari groaned, her fingers digging into Mimi's ears with wanton abandon, her soft strawberry scented hair tickling Kari's legs as she fell backwards in the sudden release of pleasure.

Kari felt her rear hit the floor with a thud, groaning as she spattered Mimi's face with more of her nubile nectar

The Chosen of Light stared down at the strawberry-haired seductress panting heavily, Mimi for her part could've passed for a succubus. Her face was flushed and spattered with Kari's abundant honey.

Kari moaned, her toes curling as she stared downwards, her legs tingling slightly from the overstimulation.

"That was amazing."she purred in a dizzy voice, her eyes somewhat dull as she floated on pink clouds of pleasure.

The princess of pink giggled. "I am well known for my skills," she replied, lapping the liquid that now covered her face and smudged her makeup.

"You came a lot, I can't wait for you to return the favour." she whispered, slowly crawling up along Kari's prone form, her naughty exploratory hands squeezing and stroking her lover's body until they were nose to nose.

Kari nodded, her eyes wet with appreciation, her lips trembling as Mimi wrapped an arm around her and slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth.

They kissed again, Kari's sweet juices still leaking onto the elevator floor as Mimi delicately kissed and nibbled her adorable apprentice's lips.

There was a clicking sound, and Mimi started to disentangle herself from Kari's passion paralysed form as the elevator finally began to stop moving again.

Mimi took the opportunity, snatching her lover's underwear as a trophy of sorts.

"Looks like they finally fixed the elevator, are you ready for round two? I know Sora's waiting, oh so patiently," she cooed, gently taking Kari's hand and guiding her unsteadily to her feet.

Kari's eyes did half the smiling for her. She was already buoyed up on Mimi's rampant seduction, it would only get better with a second set of fingers involved.

Kari didn't worship her seniors quite as much as Yolei did, but Sora had been her first crush, and Mimi was always the best way to get into anyone else's pants.

"Come on, we don't want to keep her waiting." whispered Mimi, dragging the bewildered beauty past the pair of confused maintenance men.

Kari's heart beat faster, flushing slowly as the two men sniffed the air, the shame mixing with the exhilaration.

Room 69, Kari would've frowned at the crude innuendo if her heart was not in her mouth.

The hotel room was relatively spacious, a giant waterbed dominating the centre of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Mimi was set upon Kari like some ravenous animal.

Clothing scattered like festive confetti as the two naked lovers bounced on the waterbed with a splattering sound.

Mimi grinned, playing with her legs out splayed as Kari finally recovered from her wobbly orgasm proceeded to attack her little knob with hunger.

Kari was a diligent student lapping at Mimi's lower lips, her tongue darting upwards and downwards against her lover's naked sex.

Mimi licked her lips, cocking one knee and guiding Kari's head deeper, enjoying the ecstasy right up until Sora made her presence known.

The Chosen of Love wore a pink domino mask and equally dusk rose strap-on hung around her hips. Mimi grinned heartily at her best friend and lover, pushing Kari's face deeper into her crotch as Sora massaged and played with Kari's rear, opening her delicate petals for the phallic phenomenon that was to follow.

Kari groaned in surprise, her mouth still full of Mimi's juicy cooch, she hadn't expected to feel lubed plastic sliding inside her already expertly prepared love tunnel.

She gazed towards the ceiling, observing Mimi's rueful grin as Sora began to slide deeper inside her.

She tried to cry out but found her mouth silenced by more of Mimi's nurturing nectar, she could just make out what was going on. Feel Sora begin to rock her hips backwards and forwards in time with Mimi's own insistent tugging on her hair.

Guided by their delinquent dual directions Kari found herself rising quickly to the swells of sensation that it overwhelmed the feminine form. The ecstasy she craved leaking from her stretching sex. Her nose deep inside Mimi's love tunnel, returning her flirty friend's favour from earlier with an experienced gusto.

She shut her eyes bathing in the warmth of Sora's successive slaps, feeling their bodies moving was one united orgasmic machine.

And just when she thought it couldn't get any better. Mimi decided to reward her for her efforts.

Kari's face was drenched, female fluids onto her cheeks and chin as Mimi became stiff as a board.

Kari felt her own body start to seize, her lover's explosive orgasm echoing through her own body as she clamped down on Sora's phallic intruder.

She slumped on her stomach, still feeling the rhythmic slams the Chosen of Love pressed through her pleasure pinned form and was glad she had this opportunity.

She couldn't wait to return this favour like the last.


End file.
